unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Cappel
Real Name: Susan Diane Wolff Cappel Nicknames: Susan Wolff, Sue Location: Newcomerstown, Ohio Date: March 16, 1982 Bio Occupation: Supermarket employee Date of Birth: March 30, 1962 Height: 5'4" Weight: 107 pounds Marital Status: Divorced Characteristics: Caucasian female, Brown hair, brown eyes. Case Details: Nineteen-year-old Susan Cappel had recently gotten a divorce from her husband Allen; the two had a young son, Damin. She worked at a supermarket in her hometown of Newcomerstown, Ohio. On the night of March 16, 1982, she left work and was walking to her car when a blue car pulled up to her. She and the driver briefly spoke to each other. She then got into the car and the two drove off; she has never been seen again. She left behind her paychecks, money, and identification. In 1983, a Greyhound bus driver claimed to have picked up Susan sometime after her disappearance, taking her from Cleveland to Newcomerstown. She asked to be dropped off at a filling station, but he refused to do this and dropped her off at a bus station. However, this sighting was never confirmed. Her family has never stopped searching for her and believe that her ex-husband, Allen Cappel, was involved in her disappearance. At the time, they were fighting over custody of their son. Some believe that the custody dispute led to her disappearance. However, no one has ever been charged in the case and Susan remains missing. Suspects: Susan's family believes that Allen may have killed her in order to get full custody over their son, Damin. Another possible theory involved two friends of Allen, Patrick and Robert Parrish. Patrick worked at the same filling station that the woman on the Greyhound bus asked to be dropped off at. Patrick owned an older model blue Plymouth Satellite, similar to the one that Susan was last seen getting into. Her family believes that Patrick and Robert threatened Damin's life, so she agreed to disappear in order to keep her on safe. In the process, Allen would receive full custody. Two weeks after Susan vanished, Robert and Patrick died in a car accident. It is not known what information they may have had regarding the case. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of a missing persons special alert in the October 25, 1989 episode. Writer Martin Yant, who was involved in researching the Circleville Writer and Paul Ferrell cases, was also involved in researching Susan's case. Results: Unsolved. In September of 2003, Allen Cappel died without ever revealing what he might have known about his ex-wife's disappearance. In 2014, her parents had her declared legally dead. They no longer believe that she went into hiding for her son's safety. They recalled that Allen was very controlling over her. She was also very excited about visiting her son on March 17 (the day after she vanished). They believe that she was most likely killed by Allen that day. However, her remains have never been found. Links: * Susan Cappel on the Charley Project * Susan Cappel on the Doe Network * Susan Cappel on NamUs * Susan Cappel on Tuscarawas County Sheriff's Office * Help needed in solving Susan Wolff Cappel mystery * Cappel case may yet reach TV * Nation alerted to plight of Susan Wolff Cappel * A difficult decade - Family continues search for missing daughter * Case remains an unsolved mystery * Missing: hope springs eternal * Missing Newcomerstown woman case still open after 17 years * Cold case heats up: Investigators confident they’ll solve Cappel case * Death decree issued; Disappearance of Susan Wolff Cappel unsolved after more than 30 years * Obituary for Susan Wolff Cappel ---- Category:Ohio Category:1982 Category:Disappearances Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Unsolved